Safety Issues
by CiaranMichaelis
Summary: Jocelle has a little problem-she's not quite what she appears to be, and tries to pass as something completely opposite. Well, all in a day's work for something as strange as she is. The problem? There's quite a few. A fanficception of HateWeasel's Devils Like To Dance All other info inside of first chapter. CONTAINS MILD ALOISxCIEL
1. A Strange Figure

**Oh hey. Ciaran here~! I'm finally putting up this thingy, explained in a bit, since I got really lazy and I didn't want to put a link to my dolldivine and yeah I'll just stop here. Anyway, this is a fanficception (fanfic of a fanfic) of HateWeasel's Devils Like To Dance. I will be using some of her characters ****BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THIS TAKES PLACE RIGHT NOW****. I will figure it out once I get into Evan's introduction and WOAH SPOILERS. SPOILERS ARE BAD. Anyway, sorry the first two chapters are short but they were meant for dolldivine so they were written for a different template/length thing. So, on to the first chapter, everything else about this will be at the end~!**

The demonic duo were simply taking a walk when they ran into a rather strange person-and by strange, I mean demonic. This strange being was a girl about the same height as Alois, the same apparent age as the boys, with hair like black wires streaming behind her head, reaching around two feet or so in length, with the first six inches or so of the streaming river braided and the rest simply flying about in the faint breeze. She wore a deep red top that only stopped just above her belly button, deep purple short-shorts, and black boots that nearly touched her shorts that were blue from the knees down. She had a black, transparent, long-sleeved top with a golden flower underneath her deep red top, and long golden earrings, along with black fingerless gloves that nearly reached her shoulders. A black, rope-like, arrow-tipped tail swished around her, and small black wings fluttered behind her. She was obviously a demon.

"Hey!" the strange girl called after the duo, smirking, "Are you perhaps the famous Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy?"

The duo looked over the girl, and Ciel was shocked to see her eyes were the yellow-green of a reaper. Deciding he wanted to interogate this strange girl and see if she meant harm, Ciel called, "Yes, that's us."

"Good," the girl strolled over, still smirking.

"What do you want?" Alois asked. The two had had a bad experience with a female demon before.

"Oh, nothing really. You see, I'm looking for something, and I happen to know it is by your manor. I also need a place to stay. Could you perhaps be kind enough to let me stay the night?" the girl bat her eyelashes, appearing for all the world sweet and kind.

"What are you looking for?" Ciel asked, suspiscious.

"Well, by your manor, there's a soul under a-now finished-contract with me. That's all I need from around there. Just text that butler of yours to let me in and I'll be off," the girl ran a hand through her black, wire-like hair.

Ciel was pondering what he should do when the demoness turned, said 'thank you!' and wandered off in the general direction of the mansion. The demonic duo looked at each other, surprised, and then Ciel sighed and pulled out his phone, texting Sebastian the situtation. He got the expected return and the two started to head home.

* * *

When the demonic duo returned to the mansion, they walked into the living room, and were genuinely surprised by the sight they saw. The demon girl had changed into human form; her hair, while done in the same fashion, was no longer wires and instead silk, and instead of her demonic outfit she wore a baggy white t-shirt with gray sweatpants and black slippers. She was idly chatting with Sebastian, and a pair of thin-framed, golden glasses sat on her nose. She looked completely different. When she noticed the demonic duo, she smiled kindly and waved.

"I forgot to introduce myself, huh? I'm Jocelle," the girl said.

Ciel looked from Jocelle to Sebastian, who didn't seem surprised (though he never did). Finally Ciel sighed and sat down. "Mind if we watch something?" Ciel asked, Alois sitting beside him.

"Not at all," Jocelle's pocket buzzed and she pulled out a cellphone, "Besides I need to take this."

Jocelle walked out of the room, leaving the duo to wonder at who they'd just met.

**So yeah. The second chapter will be posted with this one, so you'll get to know Jocelle and who she's talking to a bit more. Final words for this chapter: I only own Jocelle and another character who will be coming soon, Ciel, Alois and Sebastian belong to Funimation, and some other stuff coming soon belongs to HateWeasel. See you next chapter~!**

**Oh god this is short...Oh my god it's so short here...I'M SO ASHAMED.**


	2. Cell Phones and Honey Water

**Here we are, chapter two. Not much to say until the end. Go on then, read.**

Jocelle sighed, then answered her buzzing cellphone.

"Where are you?!" Evan's voice was fraught with worry.

Jocelle felt guilt bubble up in her stomach. She hated making her older half-sister worry. "I kind of found Ciel Phantomhive by accident. I'm in the Phantomhive manor right now," she explained, trying to keep her voice down.

"You...found...Ciel...by...accident?" Evan seemed surprised.

"Yeah. I know you and Storm wanted to talk to him first, but I lost my glasses, and-" Jocelle was interuppted.

"You lost your glasses?!" Evan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Sebastian went out and found them. I wasn't finished either. I managed to get the contract done, so now I'm free to go where ever," Jocelle explained.

"And you weren't before? How'd you get into the mansion-another's demon's terrirtory-while under the contract, without a command?" Evan questioned. Since Evan never made contracts with humans, she didn't know too much about the specifics.

"The contract holder was outside the mansion. I ate their soul then I was able to knock on the door and have Sebastian let me in," Jocelle stiffled a yawn. Her reaper self was catching up to her.

"Well, since Storm has disappeared, I'll be over at the mansion tomorrow, okay? Just let Sebastian know I'm coming-tell him Evan is visting. I'll explain everything," Evan sounded better.

"Okay, I'll let him know. Though, you sound better...didn't you forget your honey water at the dispatch?" Jocelle asked.

"Uh..." Evan's voice came, "I kinda went in to the dispatch. I had to pick up your death scythe since your contract let up! I just grabbed a bottle or two...and maybe a barrel to bring with me..."

Jocelle sighed, "You're hopeless when it comes to the stuff. If it didn't keep you from murdering people I'd say lay off."

Evan laughed, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you sis."

"Love you," Jocelle hung up, slipping the phone into her pocket and allowing herself a small chuckle at her older sister's actions.

Thinking about Evan made Jocelle feel guilty, and she rubbed her neck, smudging the makeup covering the contract mark that was there. Jocelle was the second daughter of Evan's human mother, by yet another reaper. Evan had found Jocelle and taken her to the dispatch, and raised her there for a bit, before worrying for her half sister's life and teaching her how to act as if she was desperate and summon a demon. Jocelle had somewhat repeated Evan's actions, and it had the same effect-Jocelle was granted an immortal life as a half demon, half reaper, and burning the mark into her neck.

Jocelle rubbed the makeup away from her neck, deciding to just get it over with. Jocelle walked back into the entertainment room, ignoring the obvious stares at the mark on her neck, and went over to Sebastian, quietly explaining what was going on. Then Jocelle walked over to the couch, and sat down, waiting for the dreaded question. Finally it came.

"What's that on your neck? It looks like a Faustian Contract," Alois asked, leaning over to see the dark brown mark more clearly.

"A contract mark. From a demon I had a contract with a long, long time ago," Jocelle gave them the abridged version. Easier.

"Oh," Alois didn't say anything else.

"If you're a demon," Ciel asked, "why do you have reaper eyes?"

Jocelle froze. How was she supposed to explain that...? "There's somone coming tomorrow who will help explain that," Jocelle looked at the clock.

"Do you have an extra room I could use?" she asked, trying to change the subject, "I want to turn in," Jocelle stiffled another yawn.

"Sure, we've got one. Sebastian," Ciel turned to the butler.

"I'll show her, my lord. Come," Sebastian set off, Jocelle following.

On the way there, once out of the hearing range of the demonic duo, Sebastian said casually, "So you're the younger sister Evan was talking about."

"Yeah," Jocelle rubbed her contract mark again-a bad habit she and Evan shared, "She talked about me?"

"No, it was more she was a bit loud while working, as she was constantly muttering about whatever came to mind. I happened to catch some of her mutterings as I cleaned," Sebastian explained.

"Does Ciel even remember Evan and Storm? Nicole?" Jocelle asked.

"No, those memories have yet to return," Sebastian said, "I simply assumed they'd never be needed and so never brought up if anytime in his mind was missing."

"Oh," Jocelle stopped as they reached a closed door. Sebastian bowed, saying, "Good night then" before walking away.

Jocelle opened the door and walked over to the bed, flopping down onto the soft surface. She let out a sigh and, waiting for sleep, began to think about the day's events. She hadn't _meant_ to find Ciel and Alois. She only knew what they looked like from Evan's descriptions. Jocelle had actually been looking, not for her contract (that was a coincidence that the contract holder had been in the area), but for her glasses, which she had lost and desperately needed. The only reason Jocelle had been in her demon form was it helped her sight a little.

Jocelle slipped into an uneasy sleep, after all, she didn't have her death scythe, nor anyone to save her if she got into trouble. On top of that she was in the house of Ciel Phantomhive, the rumored demon master. Jocelle's dreams were shattered and broken, and when morning came it was a relief.

**Okay, so here's chapter two. It's longer...ugh still short...Anyway, yeah there's some stuff to explain especially about Evan but that will be explained in time. So, I feel douchey, but I like HateWeasel's character sheet/questions so go ahead and ask Evan and Jocelle questions. Questions for anyone else-GO OVER TO DEVILS LIKE TO DANCE AND ASK THEM. I just really hope this goes well...*groans***

**See you in the next chapter. This fic will most likely have a sporadic update schedule since I have another fic to work on...HOLY SHEETS IT'S SATURDAY WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?! I NEED TO UPDATE TOMORROW! Anyway, bye!-**

**Ciaran Michaelis Phantomhive Trancy Maxine (jokes, jokes everywhere...)**

**PS: I will probably go through the chapters and edit them...god first drafts are terrible. I'll do that every five chapters (if this even runs that long...who knows it may run along side Devils Like To Dance until the end *shrugs*  
**


End file.
